Ghost In Teitan High School
by Namikaze ArdhyaMouri
Summary: Shinichi dan Ran di teror oleh hantu di SMA teitan. sehingga hampir menewaskan nyawa banyak orang termasuk Ran ! bagaimana Shinichi membasmi hantu itu ? simak cerita ini...RnR


Judul : Ghost In Teitan Hight School

Rating : T (untuk jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba ada adegan yang menjurus ke M di beberapa Chapter. Dan sekali lagi kutekankan, apapun yang dilakukan oleh tokoh-tokoh di fic ku ini, itu dikarenakan mereka adalah orang jepang bukan orang Indonesia)

Genre : Mistery/Horror/A little Romance

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Story : ArdhyaMouri

. ::Ghost::.

"Dimana ini ? kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap ?" ucap Shinichi entah pada siapa. Yang ia tahu, dia sedang berada disuatu tempat yang gelap seorang diri.

"Shinichi ! ayo cepat kesini !" teriak seorang gadis kecil dibawah Pohon Sakura

"Eh, suara siapa itu ? kedengarannya sangat familiar" gumam Shinichi.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar" jawab seorang anak laki-laki

"Gelap. Aku tidak bias melihat apa-apa" ujar Shinichi. Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi terang dan jelas. Shinichi bisa melihat seorang Gadis kecil berkuncit satu sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan sambil berteriak pada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari kearah gadis kecil itu. Dan Shinichi bisa menduga kalau anaklaki-laki yang sedang berlari itu mirip dengannya sewaktu kecil. Atu itu memang dirinya di waktu kecil, itu berarti dia sedang bermimpi tentang masa lalunya, tapi kenapa mimpi ini terlihat begitu nyata. Dia bahkan bias merasakan angin yang berhembus di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ayo cepat !" teriak Gadis itu lagi

"Memangnya ada apa sih ?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu kesal. Sedangkan gadis itu masih melambai-lambaikan tanagannya sambil meneriaki nama anak laki-laki itu. Shinichi hendak bicara lagi, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena mendengar ada suara lain yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hei, Shinichi ! cepat kemari ! ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu!" teriak seorang gadis kecil yang cantik dari belakang. Spontan Shinichi kecil langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju gadis cantik itu, sementara gadis kecil yang dari tadi meneriakinya hanya menatapnya dengan kecewa di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran.

"Siapa gadis kecil itu ?" gumam Shinichi. Kemudian dia tersentak kaget karena menyadari sesuatu lalu berkata,

"A-apa mungkin dia adalah,,,!" seru Shinichi sambil menunjuk gadis kecil yang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura. Tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu hilang dan keadaan disana menjadi gelap seperti malam. Dan bunga-bunga sakura yang tadinya mekar sekarang lenyap entah kemana digantikan oleh ranting-ranting pohon yang sudah kering.

"Shinichi, tolong ! tolong aku !" terdengar suara yang kedengarannya sedang merintih kesakitan disertai dengan rasa takut menggema disegalah arah. Sehingga membuat Shinichi harus menutup kedua telinganya,

"Hwuaahh !" Shinichi terlonjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hah, Cuma mimpi" gumamnya. Dilihatnya jam yang berada diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya,

06.35

Shinichi lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya hendak menuju turun kedapur untuk membuat sarapan. Shinichi sudah terbiasa melakukan hal semacam ini, karena sejak SMP, dia sudah ditinggal kedua orang tuanya ke Los Angeles. Bukannya mereka tidak ingin mengajak Shinichi, Shinichi lah yang tidak ingin ikut dengan mereka. Alasannya karena tidak mau meninggalkan kota kelahirannya dan juga teman-temannya.

.::Ghost::.

Setelah sampai didapur, Shinichi melihat ada seorang wanita yang berdiri didekat kompor sambil memotong-motong sesuatu. Shinichi tersenyum melihatnya kemudian memeluk wanita itu dari belakang, sehingga membuat wanita itu terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Shinichi ! kau membuatku kaget !" seru Ran kesal

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Shinichi tidak mendengarkan omelan Ran

"Tentu saja memenuhi janjiku untuk membuatkanmu sarapan, karena telah menolongku kemarin" jawab Ran

"Oh, jadi kau benar-benar menanggapinya ya ? padahal kemarin aku benar-benar tulus menolongmu melawan penjahat-penjahat itu. Sebaiknya ku sarankan, setiap pulang sekolah kau sebaiknya pulang bersama denganku, dengan begitu kau akan aman" ucap Shinichi dengan nada sombong seperti biasanya

"Huh, siapa juga yang memintamu untuk menolongku. Kemarin kan aku habis cedera, gara-gara kecelakaan waktu latihan karate, jadi jelas saja aku kurang sanggup menghadapi penjahat-penjahat itu" bela Ran.

"Iya, iya. Aku Cuma bercanda. Lagi pula aku kan pacarmu, jadi sudah jelas aku harus melindungimu" ujar Shinichi sambil mencium leher Ran

"Hihihi, geli !" seru Ran Blushing "Shinichi, apa yang kau lakukan ? tidak biasanya kau melakukan ini ?" Tanya Ran sedikit mendesah

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya menjadi biasa bagimu " jawab Shinichi terus menciumi leher Ran

"Hihi, hentikan. Kalau begini terus aku aku tidak bisa memasak" ucap Ran

"Tidak mau, aku tahu kau menikmatinya juga, kan ?" Tanya Shinichi

"Kau pikir aku menikmati memasak dalam posisi seperti ini" Tanya Ran balik

"Jangan membodohiku Ran, aku tahu kau menikmatinya, kalau tidak kau pasti sudah mendorongku menjauh dan mengancamku dengan jurus karatemu" ucap Shinichi

"Hah, baiklah aku memang menikmatinya. Kau puas tuan Detective ?" tanya Ran jengkel

"Belum, masih ada sesuatu yang ingin ku lakukan padamu" jawab Shinichi

"Dan apakah itu ?" Tanya Ran

"Benar kau ingin tahu ?" Tanya Shinichi

"Ya" jawab Ran

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu ?" Tanya Shinichi lagi

"Iya. Apa itu ?" jawab Ran

"Yakin ?" Tanya Shinichi…lagi

"Kau mau mempermainkan ku ya ? tentu saja aku yakin" jawab Ran yang mulai kesal

"Aku menginginkan ini…" Shinichi menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ran dengan lembut. Sementara Ran hanya memejamkan mata dan menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukan pujaan hatinya sekarang. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berciuman, Ran melepaskan ciumannya dan mengelap bibirnya. lalu mendorong Shinichi menjauh.

"Sudah. Mandi sana. Badanmu itu bau tahu !" ucap Ran lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan memasaknya yang tertunda akibat ulah kekasihnya itu.

"Iya, iya" lalu Shinichi berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi sambil tertawa kecil

.::Ghost::.

Ran masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya memotong sayur-sayuran yang sempat terhenti akibat ulah Shinichi. Ketika sedang asyik memotong, samar-samar Ran merasakan ada orang yang lewat di belakangnya. Ran segera menoleh, namun tidak siapa siapa dibelakangnya. Dan tidak sengaja Ran melihat sebuah bayangan melewati pintu masuk dapur yang terbuka. Dengan rasa penasaran Ran berjalan kesana untuk memastikan apakah disana ada orang atau tidak.

"Shinichi ? kau kah itu ?" Tanya Ran sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Padahal dia betul-betul yakin kalau dia benar-benar melihat ada seseorang berjalan melewati pintu. Kalau Shinichi tidak mungkin, karena Ran tadi mendengar suara Shower air yang berarti ada orang yang sedang mandi di kamar mandi dan itu pasti Shinichi. Karena Shinichi tadi berjalan menuju kamar Mandi. Lalu Siapa yang lewat tadi ? Ran meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia tadi salah lihat dan kembali kemeja masak. Namun ketika Ran ingin kembali memotong, dia tidak melihat pisaunya, padahal dia yakin kalau tadi dia menaruhnya disebelah sayur-sayuran yang sudah dia potong. Samar-samar Ran merasakan ada orang yang mendekatinya dari belakang, entah apa itu sehingga membuat Ran takut. Ran segera berbalik dan…

Crackkk…sebuah pisau telah tertancap ke dinding disamping kepalanya dan sedikit menggores pipinya sehingga mengeluarkan darah. Ran bisa melihat dari ekor matanya tangan orang yang sedang menancapkan pisau itu begitu pucat dan kotor seperti noda tanah. Lalu Ran kembali menghadap kedepan dan melihat sebuah kepala yang tertunduk berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Lalu perlahan kepala itu mengangkat wajahnya dan… !

"Hah !" sontak Ran kaget. Apa yang terjadi barusan ? orang yang berada di depannya tadi menghilang. Dan goresan yang berada di pipinya pun juga tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah pisau yang tergeletak di lantai yang di pegangannya terdapat bercak-bercak bekas tanah.

. ::Ghost::.

Shinichi sedang bershower ria, namun dia dikejutkan dengan suara benda jatuh di kamar mandi. Shinichi mengintip sedikit dari tirai putih pembatas atau tirai penutup untuk bershower, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda benda jatuh diditu. Shinichi tak ambil pusing, dia kemudian melanjutkan Showernya yang tertunda. Namun itu kembali terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan dari balik tirai penutup itu, Shinichi mulai merinding dan segera menyelesaikan mandinya. Saat berjalan keluar kamar mandi, Shinichi merasa ada yang mengikutinya, lalu Shinichi segera menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Perasaan takut mulai menghantui Shinichi, dengan cepat Shinichi langsung berlari menjauh, sampai tidak melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Akibatnya dia menabrak orang itu,

"Ran ? kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Shinichi kepada Ran yang baru saja dia tabrak. Aneh, seharusnya Ran terjatuh ketika Shinichi menabraknya, tapi malah sebaliknya Shinichi lah yang terjatuh.

Ran hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini?" Tanya Shinichi lagi

""Aku mau ke toilet" jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil hamper tidak bias terdengar oleh Shinichi.

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku mau ke kamarku dulu" ucap Shinichi kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun dia harus melewati dapur tempat Ran memasak, Dan disana dia mendapati Ran sedang menata meja makan…bukankah itu aneh bagi Shinichi, bukankah tadi dia melihat Ran berjalan masuk ke toilet, kok sudah ada di dapur begini ? kalau mau kembali kedapur juga pasti Ran melewati Shinichi, ini benar-benar aneh…

BERSAMBUNG…

Maaf bila ceritanya kurang seru dan seram, ini murni ide ku sendiri dan tidak meniru karya orang lain…ceritanya sengaja aku bikin kayak film hantu di Indonesia… dan kalau di chapter 1 ini kurang memuaskan tolong dimaafkan, karena di chapter 1 ini hanya untuk pendahuluan saja, sementara chapter lainnya itu baru cerita sesungguhnya…

Ditunggu reviewnya ya! Jika gak ada yg review aku jadi males buat ngelanjutin, karena review kalianlah sumber dr semangatku untuk melanjutkan cerita ancur ini :D dan mohon di maafkan kalau ada banyak Typo….

DON'T FORGET GIVE ME REVIEW !


End file.
